


Bleeding Heart

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Because nothing couply happened, But still full of McDanno intent even if the plot didn't get to them as a couple, Guilty Steve McGarrett, Hunter Danny "Danno" Williams, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, I mean I ship it and it's there but I'm not tagging them as a couple, McDanno if you squint, Temporary Vampire Danny, Vampire Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Steve and Danny's friendship takes a hit after Catherine leaves and Steve's left behind heartbroken and with an engagement ring. He's hurt and lashing out at friends, more so Danny. When Steve benches Danny, the blond doesn't have time to be pissed about Steve's childish behavior. Something weird is going on and when the Winchester's roll into town, he knows it's serious. So he's actually thankful for being benched so he doesn't have to come up with an elaborate lie as he helps the brothers.Taking down a vampire nest isn't that hard for the Winchesters, but the Hawaiian vamps are slightly different. They're harder to take down and Danny's turned. Being cured, killing the nest, and catching up with his old friends, the next time Danny shows up to work...the team is concerned. But Danny's entitled to some secrets. Even if Steve doesn't like it.





	Bleeding Heart

"So...it's none of my business obviously," Kono started as she and Danny investigated a crime scene. 

Danny was looking around because some of the stuff there was catching his attention. Not his detective attention, but his hunter attention. The crime scene was bloody which at first made him think something more like werewolves, but it wasn't the right phase in the moon. And the victims didn't have their hearts ripped out. There were plenty of other monsters but the bodies didn't have any vital organs missing, or too many strange carvings. Two of the three had their forearms slashed open lengthwise so they bled out, and the third was slashed across the throat. It would normally seem like a human psycho but there was something about how the file read about the victims that wouldn't leave Danny alone. 

"Danny?"

"Hm?" He looked up. When he caught her look he sighed. "What do you want me to say? Steve and I got into a fight." 

"It's different this time. You were...mad. Like for real." She told him with a worried glance. 

"I'm always mad. It's built into my personality." He tried to deflect and focus on the scene. 

Catherine had left. Before Steve got a chance to propose and now he was hurt. He was hurting so bad, but the thing with Steve is that...he sucks at being open about his emotions. He's come far and his desire to marry Catherine had him in a place where he and the team thought he was ready to be more open. But her leaving and lying just pushed him back into his mind and his walls were stronger than ever. As his best friend, Danny's the one who tried the hardest to break through but Steve's been standoffish. More than, actually. He seems incapable of accepting anyone's help through this that he pushes people away. 

Danny could understand wanting some time, but he hates seeing Steve hurt. So no matter how many times Steve pushes, Danny forces his way back to his side. He doesn't mind the odd jab or so. His and Steve's relationship is 50% banter anyway. Except that before, there wasn't any heat in the insults and jabs. 

Now whenever Danny tries to help Steve understand some of his emotions, Steve strikes with something he knows will hurt Danny. 

He comments on his failed marriage, and he seems to be taking Rachel's side more than Danny's. It's like every insecurity he had after his divorce Steve had weaponized and was now using it against him. This morning had been the last straw and Danny barked back when Steve bit. It's been in front of the team and even with no to little context, they could assume. 

So now he was investigating with Kono and Steve was with Chin and Lou. 

"Danny..." 

He sighed and turned to look at her properly. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I just hate seeing you guys hurt. But you're my friend too." 

"Thank you." He appreciated that. Living on the island, being a white guy from the east coast, there are plenty of moments when he doesn't feel like he belongs. It was 5-0 that made this place feel remotely like home. Fighting with Steve gave Danny some internal panic because, at the end of the day, this was his team. And Kono and Chin were his friends first. So it was good to hear that he still had their friendship even if he and Steve were on the rocks. 

They wrap up at the crime scene, Danny making mental notes of some of the strange things he's sure are relevant to the crime but will probably not make it to the report. He hopes he and Steve can act professionally until it's over, but when he gets to the office his hopes are squashed. 

Steve benches him. He gives him some bull about Danny not having his head fully in the game after finding out about Charlie and his medical procedure.

"I can still do my job." Danny insisted. 

"I still think you should take a day," Steve said with as much authority as he could. 

Before Danny could rebut that, Steve gets a call and tells Chin they gotta go follow up on a new lead. Kono was already out in the field with Lou, having gone to a different location on her way back. 

Which left Danny alone in the office, steaming. 

He had no idea what he was going to do, but he had a suspicion that he was going to get into a fistfight with Steve sooner rather than later. He was so distracted by his anger and indignation that he didn't hear anyone until they spoke up. 

"Danny?" 

Danny turned and saw a couple of faces he hasn't seen in a very long time. A smile actually broke out on his face at seeing the Winchester brothers. He hugged them both happily and tightly, smiling brightly in disbelief. "What the fuck are you guys doing here? And in suits? Where's the flannel?"

Both of the brothers chuckled but it was Sam who answered, "We find we get better authority if we look like the feds."

"In my line of work, I've had to deal with real FBI...you don't get shit for your hair? I mean it's amazing hair but isn't there a length protocol or something?" Danny asked. 

"I'm telling ya Sammy...one of these days, we're gonna get busted. Not for the fake ID's but your refusal to let me give it a chipitychop." Dean said as he added a scissor motion with his hands. 

God, he's missed them. He was also so happy to see them alive. With what they did, it was never a guarantee. But seeing them here, in his office dressed as fed, he guessed they weren't here on vacation. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"We need an ingredient for a spell. Some exotic flower, and sadly not a dancer." Dean said with a bit of a pout. 

Sam glared lightly at his brother before he continued. "We're looking into the best way to get the flower. They're on this island and we have to wait until a certain time of the moon's phase to pluck it. But while we were waiting-"

"We caught a case." Dean butted in. 

"So it was supernatural..." Danny muttered. 

"Excuse me?" Dean asked. 

"One of the latest crime scenes I was at. I've seen some sick sickos in my time but there was something off about it. It was gory but with the wounds the vics had, there should have been more blood. The theory is that it's the secondary location and that the killing took place somewhere else." 

"But you don't think so?" Sam inquired. 

"There looked to be some white powder on the windows. At first, I didn't think too much about it. But it was on the way back that it was residue from the rock salt used in winter for snow." 

The brothers shared a look. "You think they were hunters?" 

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. But we can head back there and check it out. Unlike you two, my badge is real." 

"Ours are very convincing," Dean said with a smirk. 

"Are you sure you have the time?" Sam asked. 

Danny was reminded of his little pissing fight with Steve and frowned deeply, "Trust me...I doubt I'll be missed." 

* * *

"Hawaiian Vampires?" Danny asked and blinked a few times before following up with, "Those are a thing?" 

Sam chuckled off a scoff of disbelief but nodded, "Apparently." 

"Hawaiian, Arctic, Scandinavian...decapitation will work just fine," Dean said as he pulled out a machete from his duffel back. 

Danny was with them at their hotel as they pulled up notes. 

"We just have to find the nest," Sam stated. 

"It might not be that easy. If those latest vics are hunters, they may have just hit the nest." Dean said. They did some digging. The people at the crime scene weren't from Hawaii. They'd been renting the house that was used as secret Airbnb. They had some general and standard wards against supernatural beings. Salt on the windows and doors, sigil under the welcome mat that 5-0 missed. 

Danny frowned at that, "Vampires and werewolves share a particular trait...they're not that good at being alone." 

"He's right," Sam said, sharing Danny's frown. "Chances are that the people of Hawaii are in danger. Not only of being vamp chow...but of becoming part of the undead." 

"They'll still have to have a base, a temporary nest," Dean said. 

"A place to hold the victims until they're turned," Danny added.

"And a place to hold the victims they plan to feed to the newly turned," Sam said. 

"You don't have to go back to work soon right? We might need your help." Dean told Danny. 

Danny pulled out his phone and checked his messages. There was one from Grace but none from his team. He pocketed his phone and nodded to the brothers. "You got me for as long as you need me." 

* * *

While they were casing out what was promising vampire hang out, Danny got the attention of a vampiress. She lured Danny in, feeding off of his misery and pain and brooding. Sam and Dean were in the background keeping an eye on him. But then there was a scuffle and in that, Danny was knocked out and taken. He thinks he hears the brothers calling out for him but everything gets hazy and goes dark. 

When he wakes up everything is so _off_!

His vision blurred but everything was a bit too bright so he couldn't properly focus. His hearing zoned in and out that one moment it was muffled and the next he heard things that were in the room and not. 

And god, he was hungry. 

But not for food. 

"W-what did you d-do to me?" 

He was ignored and left writhing in discomfort as his senses ran amok. He felt his insides burning, his gums ached horribly as his newly formed fangs wanted to descend.

Then he caught the scent of it. 

Blood. 

He growled and then roared and fought against the restraints as he wanted to quell his thirst. With a very powerful yank, his chains broke and he used his new bound speed to head to the source. He was so hungry and he couldn't wait to drink!

Except when he reached his meal...he froze. 

It was a girl. 

A teenage human. Terrified, hurt, and crying. She begged for her life, utterly horrified and scared of Danny. That snapped something inside of him. His humanity sprung forth and for a moment he had a bit of clarity. He reached down and used his new strength to break her own chains. 

"An-any one else here?" Danny tried to get out. It wasn't easy. Between the fangs and his instincts causing chaos inside of him, it was hard to keep his mind focused. Especially with the scent of blood driving him crazy. 

The girl was still terrified but she pointed to the corner, unsure if this was a ploy or not. But she'd been freed, so if this was her escape she couldn't leave the others behind. 

Danny found another pair of teenagers. Another girl and a boy. He broke their chains and told them to follow him. They nearly made it out before being cornered by two vampires. The remaining members of the original nest that were turning people to rebuild their family. 

Danny told the teens to hide while he tried to fight them off. They were more experienced and so Danny took quite the beating. He was thrown against the wall and through a window, he was slashed and stabbed. 

His only saving grace was that he was friends with the Winchesters. 

Sam and Dean found him and they took care of the full-fledged vampires. They gathered everyone up and let go of anyone who wasn't bitten. Those that were stayed behind as Sam and Dean made enough of the Vampire cure for those who hadn't fed yet. 

Danny was the last because his control was something that the brothers trusted. Taking the cure and throwing up all the blood and venom had been disgusting. Danny was left really worse for wear. The brothers patched him up and gave him some of the pain meds that Danny wouldn't ask how they got. As best as the brothers could do, they did stop by the ER to get Danny the proper wrapping his wounds needed. Mostly for his broken bones. 

Once he was cleared, Danny went with the brothers back to their motel. He looked at himself in the mirror. Even for a white guy, he was deadly pale. Dean promises the color will return in the next couple of days. Especially if he took a bit to enjoy the tropical sun. His eyes had dark bags and looked very sunken, one of them was actually blackened. His head had some stitches, his left arm was in a sling from being thrown across the room. His torso was bandaged and he looked like a mummy under his clothes. His biggest wound was on his right side where he'd been stabbed. His neck had a bite and his lip was busted. 

All in all...he looked like shit. 

"Is it weird that as fucked up as I am...I kinda wanna get a tattoo?" Danny asked them. 

"You mean the anti possession one? Well, seeing as the island ain't spooky free, not the worst idea." Dean commented. 

"Let's do it then," Danny said.

"You sure it's not just the painkillers?" Sam had to ask. 

"Partly. But Dean's right. I now know this place ain't monster free. I hope I won't have to deal with this shit every day but I'd rather play it on the safe side." 

"Awesome. Let's go find a tattoo artist that'll work on an injured man." Dean exclaimed. 

* * *

The day after is when he gets a call telling him to come in. They had a case and needed all hands on deck. 

"Can you drive?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course. I just probably shouldn't. Think I can get a ride?" Danny asked. 

"Course." 

"You guys leaving soon, huh?" 

"We can pluck the flower we need later tonight. Then we'll be off back to the mainland." Sam answered. 

"Well, you should come to hang out for one last night. For old times sake. I'll make a full Italian feast." He wiggled his fingers and shrugged his injured arm a bit, "Somehow." 

"We'd love to. And we'll do better to keep in touch." Dean promised. 

"There's probably a lot of ingredients and stuff here that might be useful to you guys. I can do my best to help keep it stored and ready for shipment." Danny offered. 

"That and you're just amazing company," Dean told him with a wink. 

"You are. If you ever need anyone to talk to...we're shit at doing it ourselves, but we're there to listen." Sam replied honestly. 

That made Danny chuckled, "Thanks, guys." 

He wished Dean would have found a way to bring the Impala over, but the car they rented was still a classic car that brought back good memories. They dropped him off at the palace parking lot. 

"You sure you're gonna be okay? Won't they just send you home?" Sam asked. 

"They may try. But after being part of the undead for a few hours, I'm ready to live and continue to kick ass." 

"Right on. We got our cells in case you do need picking up though." Dean reminded him. 

"I'll call you guys later." Danny waved them off. He watched until they were out of sight before he headed inside. With a deep breath, he braced himself for the looks and questions. 

The team was around the touch screen computer when he walked in. They were discussing the case and didn't look up until he was closer. Kono was the first to see him and she gasped. The others turned to see what made her do so, and they shared similar reactions. 

"What happened?"   
"Are you okay?"  
"Who did this?"  
"Do you wanna sit down?" 

"I'm fine," Danny said tiredly. 

Steve scoffed, "_Fine_? Danny, you look like hell! Who did this?" 

"I fell. I'm fine. Can we focus on the case? Someone wanna bring me up to speed?" Danny demanded as he pushed through and looked over whatever was on screen. 

The team shared a look of uncertainty but the case at hand was a serious one. So they went back to it, stealing glances at Danny every so often. When it was time to head out, Danny was going to go with Kono but Steve caught up with them and told Kono to go help Chin. 

Danny frowned. He didn't particularly like the idea of being alone with Steve at the moment. "We'll have to take your truck. I didn't drive myself here." 

"Then how did you get here?" Steve asked. There was less heat in his voice now that it was just them. It was a total 180 from their recent spats, but Steve still held a certain look in his eyes. He was trying to figure Danny out. To see what clues he could pick up from Danny's injuries. From the way he seemed to get more upset, he didn't really like the vamps any more than Danny did...not that Steve will ever know they were vampires. 

"I got a ride," Danny replied casually. He wanted to keep his hunting life and friends away from Steve as much as possible. He already got them in impossible situations and scenarios with human interaction alone, God knows what sort of trouble they'd get in if Steve knew the supernatural was really real. 

"From what? A taxi? Uber?" Steve fished, but Danny didn't offer anything that could be used. 

"Does it matter? I got a text and I'm here. Now let's go solve this case." 

They drove for a while in silence before Steve cleared his throat and asked, "Are you in pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle." 

Steve wanted to be more subtle but he just couldn't, "What the hell happened? And don't fucking tell me you _fell_! Danny, you recently had surgery! Did you tell the doctors that when you got checked out?"

Danny didn't reply and before Steve could demand things again, a call came in. Danny answered on speaker and kept them on the line until they arrived at the crime scene. 

* * *

"You took me off as your emergency contact?" Steve burst into Danny's office and demanded. 

Danny looked up at Steve and shrugged. "Eric being on the island, it just made a bit more sense to have blood family." 

The look on Steve's face hurt Danny a bit. He knew the other well and could imagine that he was reassessing everything that's happened. Steve had been hurt and he lashed out, and he lashed out harder to those his subconscious told him could take it. That meant Danny got the worst of Steve's temper tantrums as he came to terms with his own feelings. He kept pushing and pushing Danny and now he thought he was seeing reactions to his actions. 

Danny just honestly didn't want Steve to have access to his files about the previous night. He didn't want Steve to know how much blood he'd lost, or how bad his wounds were. After leaving the hospital the Winchester brothers did give him access to some of their own medicine cabinets and well...it might not line up to everything the hospital files said. And Danny didn't want to have to come up with an excuse. With how Steve has been acting, he didn't think he'd actually check the files. 

"Danny, I"m sorry, okay? If I hurt you...and I know I have, I'm sorry. I...if you're in trouble you need to tell me. I can keep you safe." Steve pleaded with Danny. No matter how fucked up his feelings were, pushing Danny away wasn't part of the plan. Maybe his instincts called for that, but only for a moment when he was scared. After being scared, he was ashamed. He hoped enough time would gloss over and they could silently just fall back into place. But he fucked up and now Danny was getting hurt, and Steve wasn't in the know-how. 

"I'm not in danger. Not anymore." Danny promised. 

"But you're not going to tell me who did this?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. We can go arrest them. Lock them up. Make sure they never do it again!" The heat in Steve's eye told Danny that Steve wanted to return the favor of pain before arresting them. 

Danny sighed, "I...I need you to just trust me on this, okay? I'm fine. It's over."

Steve didn't look convinced or happy. He hated secrets. Secrets ruined a lot of his relationships. Like with his mother...with Catherine. They also ruined Danny's relationship with Rachel. 

"You can tell me anything," Steve said quietly. 

"I know..."

"But you don't want to," Steve stated. Guilt ran deep inside of him. Danny had always been open and honest with him, but then he was stupid and pushed him away. Their friendship was strained and now Danny wasn't sure if he could trust Steve. 

"It's not that," Danny promised. 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's that you need to figure some stuff out. And I'm entitled to a few secrets. I promise you it's nothing personal...I just...I can't right now. You're going to have to have some faith and just trust me. I know, after what Catherine did this is asking a lot. I'm sorry but...just trust me." Danny pleaded with him. 

Steve didn't look happy about it. It pained him to know that Danny _was_ actively keeping secrets from him. But with how he's been acting he's not surprised that Danny doesn't see him as the friend to confide in. 

"Okay..."

"Okay?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's going to be hard. And I will probably fuck up and annoy you with my snooping but...I love you, man. I don't want to lose you. Or for anything to happen to you. So just...I'll trust you. But promises me if you're ever in trouble like this again that you'll call me. Please." 

Danny just nodded. "Promise." 


End file.
